thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
FireClan
Welcome! This Clan is owned by Ivyclaw. Leave a request in the talk page to join with the following: Name: Gender: Description: Personality: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description FireClan lives in a dense forest. We are wily, brave, and peaceful. In battle, we are loyal, fearless, and fierce. Our main prey is mice, rabbits, voles, squirrels, and other small forest animals. The three Clans we RP with *''Open'' *''Open'' *IceClan Members Leader: :Talonstar - large, handsome, muscular, young, pale ginger tom with forest-green eyes and long, hooked claws. He is brave, wily, kind around his mate and kits, fierce in battle, stubborn, loyal, and snappy. (Ivyclaw) (Mate: Wolfspirit) Deputy: :Badgerfang - large, sleek, black tom with white stripes going down his back and amber eyes. He is loyal, kind-hearted, and generous. (Ivyclaw) Medicine Cat: :Willowclaw - fluffy pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. She is kind, Loyal, and stubborn. (Feathernose) Warriors: :Bearfang - young, large, sleek mottled brown tom with hooked claws, snow-white teeth, and sharp yellow eyes. (Feathernose) (Mate: Oceanbreeze) Apprentices: Queens: :Wolfspirit - beautiful, sleek, young, graceful gray she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and paws and sparkling dark blue eyes. She is loyal, brave, kind, stubborn, snappy, and can be aggressive to cats from other Clans. (Ivyclaw) (Mate: Talonstar) :Oceanbreeze - slender, fluffy, mottled blue-gray she-cat with a paler blue-gray muzzle, chest, underbelly, tail tip, and hind paws, a delicate nose, and dazzling river-blue eyes. (Feathernose) (Mate: '''Bearfang) '''Kits: :Greenkit - small hairless tom with large, sparkling dark green eyes. (Ivyclaw) (Mother: Wolfspirit) :Eelkit - slender, sleek black she-kit with dazzling ice-blue eyes. (Ivyclaw) (Mother: Wolfspirit) :Tigerkit - large dark ginger tom with jet-black stripes and large amber eyes. (Feathernose) (Mother: Wolfspirit) :Shellkit - mottled gray she-kit with one white paw and dazzling green eyes. (Feathernose) (Mother: 'Oceanbreeze) :Thornkit - mottled gray tom with white shoulders and orange eyes. (Feathernose) ('Mother: Oceanbreeze) :Swankit - pure white she-kit with blue-gray paws and dazzling green eyes. (Feathernose) (Mother: Oceanbreeze) :Icekit - hairless tom with dazzling blue eyes. (Feathernose) (Mother: Oceanbreeze) :Wolfkit - gray she-kit with white paws and green eyes. (Ivyclaw) (Mother: ''' Oceanbreeze) '''Elders: ::::::Cats outside of the Clan Loners: Rogues: Kittypets: ::::::Other Animals outside of the Clans :Dark - large black she-wolf with a white chest and dark green eyes. (Ivyclaw) ((Pups: Mist, Shadow) :Mist - small blue-gray she-pup with a white neck and and paws and icy-blue eyes. (Ivylaw) (Mother: Dark Brother: Shadow) :Shadow - sleek black male wolf pup with a white chest and dark green eyes. (Ivyclaw) (Mother: Dark Sister: Mist) RPG Always sign your RP's, make a line to separate the RP's, and always make your RP at the bottom of the page. ---- Talonstar padded out of his den. He purred when he saw Wolfspirit and his kits play fighting outside of the nursery. He trotted over to them. --WolfspiritThe Spirit of a Wolf... 10:40, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Role Play Clans Category:Role Play